Goku's Nightmare
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Goku gets a midnight snack and it doesn't agree with him? He has a strange nightmare of course! And while he's running in terror, we'll laughing hysterically. No offense to Goku fans, don't worry. Pure Goku-related fun.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The idea for this story came to me after watching an episode of DragonballGT. In the episode, Goku is in another dimension, playing this game where the stakes are life and death. He's playing this sort of board game, and he lands on this one tile where he can't cry. He can't let a single tear hit the tile floor. If it does, he loses, and thus, Goku dies.  
  
The first test was onions, lots and lots of onions. (We learn for the first time, that Goku has a food he doesn't like.) So then, all these knives come flying at Goku, and the knives begin to chop, and slice, and dice, and mince all the onions up. And Goku's only human, well he's only so strong, but he does manage to keep from crying. But then, Chichi appears with a *huge* needle, and sticks it in little Goku's butt! (Remember, he's been turned back into a child!)  
  
His eyes begin to water, but he sucks the tears back in, and since they don't actually hit the tile floor, he still has a chance. Which brings me to my idea. Just read the story, and you'll get the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's Nightmare  
  
"Hmmm. Chichi forgot to go shopping again. And I'm starving." Goku whined as he rummaged around in the frig.  
  
It was one in the morning, and Goku had woken up and decided he needed an after midnight snack. But when he had wondered into the kitchen and found the cupboards and refrigerator nearly empty, he'd almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Hmm.what's this?" Goku asked himself as his eyes landed on a blue Tupperware dish in the very back of the frig. It looked promising, so Goku reached inside pulled the container out.  
  
He carefully lifted the lid and sniffed the contents. It didn't smell *too* bad. What was it? How long had it sat in there? And more importantly, was it edible?  
  
After looking almost sadly at the close-to-bare refrigerator, Goku shut the door, and set the strange container on the kitchen table while he got something to eat it with.  
  
"I'll grab a fork *and* a spoon! Better safe than sorry. Plus, I won't have to get back up if I got the wrong utensil." Goku said to himself. He looked over at the microwave, and then looked at the container.  
  
After deciding it would be too dangerous to try and figure out how to operate the damn thing correctly without having it blow up the entire household, Goku decided to eat..whatever it was in the container.the way it was. Cold or not, food was food to a Saiyan.  
  
"Besides, Chichi will kill me if I break it. And I don't want to wake her up to ask her if she'll turn it on for me, she'll be really mad!" Goku said.  
  
And with that, the goofy Super Saiyan dug into the contents of the container.  
  
  
  
Goku rubbed his stomach as he climbed back into bed. He frowned as his stomach turned over again as he pulled the covers up over Chichi and himself.  
  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat that.whatever it was. I don't feel so good now. I hope I don't get food poisoning or something; that would be horrible! That just would be *wrong!* Goku thought.  
  
Without another thought, Goku closed his eyes, and drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
Goku looked around his surroundings in confusion. Where was he? What was this place? Why was he dressed in his fighting gi? And where could he find some food?  
  
What's going on? Why is everything so hazy? Goku asked himself.  
  
He started walking, to where, he didn't know. As he walked, shadows came into focus. The shadows became shapes; the shapes became landforms: mountains, trees, cliffs, everything.  
  
Where am I? Goku wondered. He heard a soft rumble behind him, but saw nothing when he turned around.  
  
What *was* that? Goku asked himself. He heard it again, and again he saw nothing around him.  
  
Is it just my imagination, or did that sound like laughter? Goku asked. He heard it again, and although he still didn't see anyone or anything, he knew he wasn't alone.  
  
"Come out! I know you're here!" Goku cried. The laughter became louder as a figure stepped out of the haze. Goku gasped as he recognized the creature.  
  
"Impossible! You're.you're dead! I saw you die myself!" Goku cried. The figure laughed louder.  
  
"You're right, Goku. I am dead. But not by your hands, though you certainly did try, didn't you?" Cell asked with an evil smirk. Goku frowned as he crouched into a fighting stance, preparing to fight.  
  
"Now, now monkey. Is that any way to greet old..acquaintances?" Another voice hissed behind Goku. Goku sidestepped so his body was sideways. He was turned towards the voice, but still turned enough to keep a wary eye on Cell in case he made a move.  
  
"You!" Goku cried as Frieza laughed.  
  
"So you recognize me, monkey. I'm so pleased. You never did get to see all my new modifications when I landed on Earth, now did you?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Seems Trunks, Vegeta's *son* killed you. Turned you into cold cuts, I heard. As a matter of fact, I believe those where his exact words. Pity I missed it." Goku said sarcastically as Frieza scowled at him.  
  
"And pity *I* missed seeing you transform into a Super Saiyan, Kakarrot. Prince Vegeta must have *loved* that one." Nappa said as he too stepped out of the haze.  
  
"What's going on? You all plan this little get together for me? Ah.you shouldn't have." Goku said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that nervousness I sense in your voice brother? We'd have thought you'd be happy to see us, after all, it's been so long.." Radditz began a smirk on his face.  
  
"Not at all. I'm just so moved you all would do this for little old me, I'm touched. I didn't know you guys cared." Goku said, smirking at the four villains infront of him.  
  
"Enough games! It's time we all had our revenge!" Cell cried.  
  
"Revenge? For what?" Goku asked.  
  
"For what you've done to us, you pathetic monkey!" Frieza cried as they all began to fly towards Goku.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Goku cried, putting his hands up over his head.  
  
"What for?" Nappa asked as he and the olders stopped.  
  
"Hold up a sec. I just wanted to know something here. You all are here to kill me, right?" Goku asked as everyone stared at him, sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.  
  
"That's the idea, Kakarrot." Radditz said.  
  
"But why?" Goku asked.  
  
"Wh-why? Why?! Because you ruined our plans, you insolent monkey! That's why! And now you must pay!" Frieza cried, as they all nodded in agreement and began to rush at Goku again.  
  
"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Goku cried again.  
  
"What now?!" Cell asked angrily.  
  
"Who, out of all of you here, did *I* actually kill? Radditz, you were killed by Piccolo's special beam cannon. Nappa, you were killed by Vegeta. Frieza, you were killed by Trunks. And Cell, you already killed me remember? My son was the one who killed you, not me." Goku said.  
  
"And your point?" Cell asked.  
  
"So why are you all trying to kill *me*? What did I ever do to you?" Goku asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment, until Cell turned to face Goku.  
  
"Can we have a minute?" Cell asked as Goku looked at him puzzled, then nodded. With a nod, Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and Radditz all huddled together.  
  
Goku tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He wasn't one on patience. Must be the Saiyan blood in him. Sure explained why Vegeta was the way he was.  
  
"Ok, then, it's settled." Cell said as the huddle broke up. Goku looked over at them intrigued.  
  
"After much deliberation, we've come to the decision that we're gonna kill you anyway because you were the main cause of all our problems." Cell said. Goku nodded.  
  
"At least I know where I stand." Goku said.  
  
They suddenly rushed at Goku again, when Goku suddenly noticed more people coming out of the haze.  
  
"What's going on here? More of you? What is this, national 'kick the hero's ass day?" Goku asked sarcastically. Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and Radditz all suddenly stopped and turned around to face the rest of the people around them.  
  
Every single person Goku had ever fought in his entire life stepped out of the haze. Hundreds of them. And Goku noticed someone standing infront of them all. A thin figure that looked surprisingly familiar. Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and Radditz bowed down to one knee as the figure stepped forward. And as Goku recognized the person, pure terror settled in his heart.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Chichi?!" Goku stuttered in horror.  
  
"I've had it with you Son Goku! Always eating all the food in the house! *Never* helping with the dishes, *or* the cleaning, *or* the housework! Always running off into space or somewhere to go fight! Leaving me home alone to take care of your sons! I've had enough! It's time you paid the price and got what was coming to you!" Chichi cried in fury as Goku gulped.  
  
Why do I get this feeling that something *really* bad is about to happen? Goku asked himself.  
  
"Charge!" Chichi suddenly cried.  
  
Goku was so stunned and confused, he didn't notice what Chichi and the others all had in their hands, until they started to get *really* close, and Goku snapped out of it, and looked at what they were all carrying.  
  
The second his eyes landed on what they all held in their hands, Goku nearly fainted right there. Needles! Hundreds of them! In all different shapes and sizes! And everyone had one in each hand, except for Chichi, who carried one huge one and was brandishing it like a sword.  
  
Goku nearly wet his gi.  
  
He took off in a flash, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He wanted to fly, but something was stopping him, undoubtedly the incredible fear that was clinging to his heart at the mere thought of the army reaching him..and those needles..  
  
Goku shuttered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself trapped, as he reached the side of a huge mountain. There was no where to go, no place to hide. He was doomed! Any second now, they would descend upon him, and the needles.oh, the pain!  
  
"No.please..anything but that! Have mercy!" Goku whined, falling to his knees as Chichi drew closer, the needle-wielding army behind her. Goku closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to take him.  
  
Instead, he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders shaking him violently,  
  
"Dad! Dad!" A voice called.  
  
  
  
"Dad! Dad, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Goten's voice said.  
  
"I'll do anything you want, just please, no needles!" Goku cried as his eyes shot open, and he bolted upright in bed, almost giving the teenage boy a heart attack.  
  
Goku looked all around him, and noticed he was safely back in his house, with no evil villains carrying needles anywhere to be found. He smiled in relief as he looked around the room.  
  
"Dad! Dad, it's ok. You were just having a nightmare." Goten said as Goku looked at him, before nodding his head slowly, too scared to say a word.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" Goten asked softly. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Come on Dad. It might help to get it out." Goten said. Goku looked at his youngest son for a moment, before nodding his head.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked.  
  
"Cell.Frieza.everyone.needles.everywhere! Chichi.in charge!....The horror, the horror!" Goku choked out as Chichi walked into the room, a glass of water in her hand.  
  
"What's the matter? What happened?" Chichi asked, looking concerned at her husband and her youngest son.  
  
Goku took one look at Chichi, and screamed bloody murder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The reason Goku screamed when he saw Chichi was because of the dream. He thought maybe the nightmare wasn't over. Get it? Great! Oh and the reason Goten was the one to wake his Dad up and not Gohan is because Gohan doesn't live at home anymore. He is married to Videl and they live together. 'Til next time everyone! 


End file.
